


The Steps to His Heart

by StarSaga



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Dancer AU, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSaga/pseuds/StarSaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Fic where Kassim is a good older brother who takes his little sister to dance practice. Ali teaches dance. They're really gay for one another and emotional shit happens later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This really sucked, Kassim hated having to do bullshit that his dad should be. Not that heh ad complaints of taking his sweet baby sister to her dance practices but he would honestly rather be running around with Hassan and Zaynab. He sighed as he walked into the studio with Mariam, holding her hand as he looked at all the smiling little children. They made him want to punch them for being so happy while he was in a bad mood, but he still gave his little sister smiles. She was his little angel and he intended on keeping her happy, and that includes taking her to dance practice when their father wouldn’t get off his big drunk ass. Mariam ran over to a few other girls he had seen her with before, her little friends he assumed. There was one good thing about bring her to dance and that was the instructor. Speak of the devil… In walks that perfect piece of ass that Kassim wants to get his hands all over and even inside. He wasn’t really one to look at guys that way, but really he never actually cared. When it came to a relationship past friendship he didn’t care who was sucking him off or what their gender is as long as he was coming at the end of the night.   
This banging blonde was the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his life. Hair the color of sand, eyes like golden coins, and skin only lightly kissed by the sun. His name was Alibaba Saluja and Kassim wanted to make him his. He wanted to see those big gold eyes staring up at him as the thrusted down his throat. He didn’t notice he was staring until the man was right in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Kassim was out of his daze at the snap and only inches away from his blonde beauty. “Excuse me but I am trying to start class and you’re distracting the children” A voice like honey said to him. Kassim almost caught himself blushing at the boy’s words, but he easily played it off with a roll of his eyes and a turn of his body away. “Whatever” Kassim told the boy then turned and waved to Mariam blowing her a tiny kiss before leaving.  
Mariam got a ride home every day which Kassim sometimes regret but it did let him stay at work longer, and also go out with Hassan and Zaynab after. As they walked down the street he listened to the two bicker, they were practically married and had a thing for each other but it was never really stated outwardly other than in private. Kassim didn’t really realize that they were on the same street as his little sister’s dance studio until they walked past it. He paused his steps and turned taking a few steps back to peer into the studio, it was the only place slightly lit, a very dim light on in the back but in the barely illuminated dance room there he was. He danced beautifully, it was passionate and dark all at once and Kassim could feel himself being drawn into every small movement. He didn’t really understand what made him stop and stare but he didn’t regret it. It was like being in a trance if anything, he wasn’t someone to be sucked into something of the arts, and his head was on work and his sister. This was different. He was different. He was exotic and beautiful and he wanted to own him.   
A touch to his shoulder shook him out of his trance and he slowly looked at Zaynab. She looked a bit concerned “You aight man?” she asked. He nodded and started to walk away “Yeah I’m fine just… got a little distracted”. Zaynab caught up with him a few quick steps “Since when are you into dancing? I thought that was your sister’s shit” she teased. He rolled his eyes and grinned rather cat like “Yeah and I thought those type of jeans were for black girls”. She made an in annoyed sound as she punched him in the shoulder. The girl was strong and he would give her that, it hurt really but he only laughed. Kassim watched Hassan smoke and normally he would have joined in but he has work early tomorrow and his sister needs her hair properly brushed in the morning before he leaves. He stopped just a block away from his apartment “Ey I gotta get home, y’all know shit has to get done around the place and my broke ass dad ain’t going to do it”. Hassan sighed “Fine go be responsible, but don’t text us later that you are bored at home”, Kassim shook his head. “I won’t I have some fun around my room anyways” he responded quickly, gave Zaynab a quick hug and slap on the ass before he left laughing as a string of curses following from her.   
When he got through the door the first thing he saw was his father, passed out drunk on the couch. He took the beer, slowly slipping through his fingers, and set it on the table, grabbed a blanket and placed it over the sleeping man. He took down his dreads from the ponytail he kept it in and walked across the small room to a door with pink butterfly stickers on it. He smiled small as he opened the door a crack, peeking inside and watching a small dark mass run over to the door swinging it open. He laughed as he picked his baby sister up, spinning her around and kissing her cheek, “Hello desert flower, did you have fun at dance?” She laughed sounding like a small chime and cuddled into his arms, nodding only because she’s too tired to speak. He took her back into the room. Curling up in the bed with her, knowing his presence is the only way she will fall asleep quickly, what he didn’t expect was that he would fall asleep alongside her. He took her back into the room. Curling up in the bed with her, knowing his presence is the only way she will fall asleep quickly, what he didn’t expect was that he would fall asleep alongside her.


	2. I dance to your lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zaynab's birthday and Kassim and Hassan take her out only to a surprise of who is there at the bar. 
> 
> Comment opinions <3 No corrections before hand

The next few weeks went on as normal for Kassim. Going to work after taking his sister to dance, coming home and passing out until it all started again the next day. He was embarrassed to admit but he looked forward to taking Mariam to dance, if only for a chance of a quick look at her instructor. If he didn’t know any better he’s say it was love. That didn’t matter right now though. It was Zaynab’s birthday and they decided it was a good idea to treat themselves to a bar a little uptown. Nothing nice like in the big cities but still more than they are used to. He sat there and smiled as he took a long drink from the glass in his hand, something strong that he had lost track of just how many he had that night and will probably not recall until his tab showed up later. It was for his friend and they were having a good time so dipping into a little bit of money he had saved. The night was going well and at around half past midnight something caught his eye. A sandy blonde head with hips moving against another’s on the dance floor. He couldn’t help but stare as the guy with a long black braid grinded his hips back and forth behind the blonde. It was entrancing and it made him shift in his seat from how well they moved. Then it hit him, this was Alibaba. His Alibaba. That was all that circled his mind after it clicked and he wanted to know who the hell this dark haired pale bitch was. The song stopped and the two turned to each other a smirk on the dark haired man’s lips as he whispered to Ali. They walked together to a table, where two men were sitting together. A man who looked tall even when sitting down, tie pulled loose, and buttons undone half way down. It was easy to see that this man was once dressed to the nines and it made him wonder what the hell he was doing in a place like this and not in a place where a bottle of liquor was over a thousand dollars. Kassim’s attention then turned to the man next to him, pale but obviously of Middle Eastern decent. Damn how many other Arabs were running around this area. 

Alibaba seemed out of place in his opinion. He was seated just a bit further than the other three and the tall man had his eyes all over the long haired man. Hold on, he knew that face. He had seen him when Miriam had watched dancing on TV when she got the chance. He was a professional dancer, and when he said professional he meant on tours with large dance companies at a constant. Seeing countries that he would never even dream of one day being able to go. Judal was his name if he remembered correctly and now he was really wondering what they were doing here and what they were doing with his Alibaba. He got the bartender’s attention and nodded for a drink to be sent over for the blonde, a smile and a nod and she had something nice poured up and sent over. Kassim made it seem like he wasn’t watching but he kept the corner of his eye at the table. He found himself amused as Ali accepted the drink then looked over when the waitress pointed to him. Ali’s face seemed to burn brightly even in the very dim lighting and he thanked the woman then got up. Oh no. He was a confident guy but he never really had a conversation past dance costs with the guy. An arm seemed to reach out and a hand brushed down his own a whisper caught in his ear “Drinks won’t get you free lessons sir”. “Don’t call me sir, my name is Kassim Barakat” he looked over at him. Alibaba bit his lip then whispered “Alright Kassim”. Fuck. Fuck this. He didn’t think it was going to be hot to hear the way Ali said his name. You could tell he had a few drinks himself with the way his body swayed back and forth, or maybe the music just affected him anyways considering he is a dancer. “You know my name but please just call me Ali, so what was the drink for?” he asked as he took a sip. Almost testing if the drink had been spiked or not and considering he kept drinking, he found it satisfactory. Kassim smiled as he turned in his seat, not really noticing the looks he was getting from Zaynab and Hassan. He looked Ali over before he responded “I’ve never really found anyone this fucking hot but believe me baby you are”. A lovely laughed poured from the blonde as he turned away “That was cute I’ll give you that, but I’m not that easy to win over”. Kassim stood, setting his drink aside and let his hands wander to Ali’s sides as he leaned in “then let me win you over”. 

Zaynab took his hand off of Ali “Excuse me pretty boy but we have to go”. Kassim turned and looked at her, a puppy like pout on his lips “I can stay, I’ll get a ride home I promise”. He had no idea who would take him home but he wanted a pretty little thing like Ali on his arm tonight. Zaynab sighed and rolled her eyes at him “Okay okay fine, but don’t be calling me in the middle of the night begging me to pick your broke ass up, I’ll be busy”. Kassim could see the red in Hassan’s tan face and it killed him to even think about it. He made a face and shook his head “no I won’t bother you I promise” and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye, grabbing Hassan by the hand as they left. He turned back to Ali and smiled “Looks like you’re stuck with me tonight”. Ali grinned big and grabbed Kassim by the hand “Fine but you have to sit with us”. He eagerly followed the blonde and felt completely fine until he sat at the table with the others. They stared at him as if Ali had plopped down a big trash bag right next to them. The tall man, golden eyes looked him up and down then grinned. His perfectly straight teeth annoyed the fuck out of Kassim, made him want to punch them in but he would behave himself. “Oi who the fuck is this” asked Judal as he leaned against the taller man. “Oh this is… Kassim, his sister dances for me in the youngest age group” was Ali’s reply. Golden eyes went from Ali to him again “Ah so a customer, welcome my name is Sinbad” was the words he first heard this man speak and it made him hate him even more. Everything about this man shined with a sense of “I’m better than you” and it pissed him off but with the hand extended he shook it and nodded. The quieter one, the pale one, looked over and nodded to him “Ja’far”. He knew it, they all were the same as him, Arab as fuck. The little stuck up dancer took the chance to lean over Sinbad’s lap as he spoke “You probably already know me then, Judal”. Kassim had to fight the urge not to roll his eyes at the man, but he smiled best he could “I know who you are, my little sister loves to watch your performances when she can”. Arrogance practically fluttered off of him as he leaned back and slid a hand up Sinbad’s chest “you hear that? I told you everyone knows who I am”. Sinbad gave him a look that screamed he wanted to fuck the man over the table at the most simple of touches but he only let out a “so you did”. Judal bouncing up in his seat growled “So do you dance? Or is it just your little sister?” Kassim never really considered dancing but he had to admit he did enjoy watching it when someone older and more trained did it. “No I’m not much of a dancer-“ he responded but was cut off by Judal before he could explain any further “That’s too bad, Fattybaba has been looking for a partner and by the way you look hungry I think it’d be perfect”. The pale man actually rolled his eyes and spoke “Judal I think you had one too many if you’re trying to get away with finding someone a dance partner in an obviously inexperienced man such as this”. He wasn’t sure if he should thank the man or punch him but he couldn’t quite process the decision before a hand held his tight. “W-why don’t you guys have some time alone, Kassim dance with me hmm? I like this song” Alibaba seemed to save his ass before he made a stupid decision and pulled him out to the dance floor. The beat was deep, bass heavy, and if he had to explain it in a word he would say sex. Ali guided him to the middle of the dance floor then smirked, hips rocking back and forth as if the beat was pushing them where it wanted. Again Kassim found himself entranced by Ali dancing and couldn’t help but place his hands on those enticing hips as he moved along with him. A laugh pulled through the sound of the music’s beat drop and their hips rolled together swiftly as the music changed. He had to say it was pretty damn nice to feel Ali rocking against him, he could melt. Ali was like the sun and he was the desert, one heated the other through the day and each night it grew cold and longed for the heat that once touched it. He felt his hands moving down Ali’s hips until they rested closer to his hipbones. He could feel the muscle under his thin shirt and tight pants, he wondered what it looked like under all these clothes. 

The music slowed as the night wore on, drinks were had and it was a fun time. He didn’t feel comfortable when Sinbad insisted on paying the entire tab along with a generous tip but hey the man did look like he had the money. Then Kassim realized he was a long way from home and had no car. He cursed under his breath as they watched the sleep black car Sinbad had with him drive away. Ali looked at him then leaned in close, taking his hand “Whasthamatter” was the slurred question that left his lips. Kassim let Ali’s weight shift onto him as he answered him “I don really hava car, shoulda left earlier”. He knew he couldn’t call Zaynab, she would hold this against him for way too long and the inevitable I told you so would be there. Ali giggled, actually giggled, he sounded like a fucking girl and Kassim didn’t know whether to be annoyed or turned on. He chose neither and ignored it because Ali was now asking for him to come home with him. Like hell he was going to say no, he dreamed of this for the past week and he wasn’t ending the night without being inside of that.


	3. Good morning sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassim wakes up at Ali's ;)  
> Sorry this chapter is so short next one will be longer had a hell of a week

Kassim woke up the next day in a bed that was definitely not his. It was way too big to be his, and it didn’t smell like his house. He looked around the room, everything was neat for the most part, a few clothes on the floor and shoes. Dance shoes? Oh shit where was he… oh shit why does he care when he smells bacon. He got up and realized he still had his pants on, did he not sleep with, oh shit. Shit, fuck shit, fuck, he went home with Alibaba last night. This didn’t make sense to him then, why is he not naked? He slowly walked out of the room, unable to find his shirt and made his way down the small hallway. He looked at each picture on the wall as he passed them and stopped when he got to a large kitchen attacked to a living room. He has never seen an apartment this nice in his entire life and he’s been alive for twenty two years now. He jumped when a voice he found oddly familiar broke the silence “Good morning…” He turned quickly, his dreads falling over his shoulders as he stared. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least, Alibaba standing there in only some sweats and a plate of food. That is a sight he wished he could wake up to every day. Kassim smiled “Morning…” he felt a little awkward as he spoke “Listen I’m sorry about, anything I said or did”. Ali smiled big and set down the two plates of food on the table in front of his couch. He sat down and patted the seat next to him “We didn’t do anything last night, it was more we got here drank some water and went to sleep to be honest”. Kassim felt himself relax and picked up the plate Ali wasn’t already digging into and enjoyed how good it was. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon is the best thing in the world after a night of drinking and it isn’t often that he does. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Ali paused “We did kiss, a few times…” Kassim looked over at him and could see the faint blush on his cheeks. He smiled to himself “Oh yeah? Well that’s not a big deal”. Ali shifted closer to him “You’re really good at kissing… I keep thinking about your tongue against mine”. It sounded more like a confession than a fact. He considered it then set his food down, then took Ali’s and placed it next to his. He straddles Ali’s hips and leaned in close, their lips almost touching as he spoke “Would you like to feel it again?” He could feel Ali shiver under his weight and he took that as a signal to lean in and press their lips together.  


Ali wasn’t one to give in easily but the feeling of Kassim’s lips against his drove him wild. There was something there, a spark, a connection and it was undeniable and insatiable. He had always found those eyes to be alluring every time he saw them but once they gave him that look it was over for him. He was ruined forever because they will never leave his mind. They are burned there like the sun in the sky, and he wanted to see them forever. He felt teeth in his lip then a tongue swiped over where the hard bite once was. His lips parted as that hot tongue found its way into his mouth. Their tongues slid together as they kissed and it made him shiver, it never made sense why two tongues together felt good but it did and it was more addicting because it was Kassim. He sucked the tongue in his mouth then pulled away, even thinking about his name makes him hot and it is driving him insane. He looked up at those golden eyes as he panted, breathless from the kiss but still he could draw a “Kassim” from his own lips. He could feel against his stomach that he was effecting the man over him and he couldn’t help but enjoy how hard he got him with just a kiss. He wondered if Kassim thought about this moment as much as he did, and despite the food inside him right now there was a low burn in his stomach that only sex would satisfy. With that thought he was met with dissatisfaction and frustration as Kassim slowly got off of him. He reached out and grabbed Kassim’s hips keeping him where he was as he stood up. His hand wandered up a sleek muscular chest as he grabbed roughly onto those dreads, pulling him into a rough kiss. This one wasn’t passion, no this kiss was pure hunger. He needed Kassim now, he would bend over and fuck himself on that hard cock if the man wouldn’t willingly give it to him.  


He didn’t expect to have the same amount of lust returned when he kissed Ali. He wanted to get him excited and needing more but he didn’t think the man would demand it all now. Hands pulled his dreads and kisses were rough as they stood between the table and couch. If there was one thing that drove Kassim wild it was someone he could match and take how rough he was. He was hesitant with Ali because unlike everyone else he had slept with, he had actual feelings for him. He liked seeing him smile more then he like the idea of seeing him naked. At this moment he really just wanted him naked under him and screaming. He pulled away and smiled as Ali stared up at him with eyes that screamed fuck me. His eyes landed on the clock just beyond Ali’s head and he stepped back almost falling over the table “I’m late for work”. He rushed past Ali to get back to the bedroom searching until he found his shirt, pulling it on quickly. He walked out and stepped into his shoes as he looked at Ali “Would you mind dropping me off? I have no clue where we are”. He could see the frustration and bit of annoyance at the interruption in Ali’s face but the sandy blonde nodded and grabbed his keys “Yeah, no problem just tell me where”. Kassim instructed him to the shop he worked at, he was a mechanic every other day and in between his other part time jobs. Ali pulled to the front within ten minutes but he could see he was going to be screwed anyways. He looked at Ali with a small smile “Thanks man I owe you, uh… I’ll see you around” he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He paused then kissed him a few more times before opening the car door and quickly getting out rushes to get inside.


	4. The steps we cannot regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMOTIONAL SHIT BRO  
> ANGST

Chapter 4  
It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t had time to himself to do anything. He’s been working double shifts, getting home past two, and getting up before seven thirty to take Mariam to dance. His father hasn’t been home in four days, he doesn’t care, but Mariam asks if he is okay and Kassim hates to lie to her. He always tell her that he doesn’t know, and she always just turns over in bed to go to sleep. Today is different though, today is his day off of all of his jobs and also the day Miriam has a small performance. He used to go with her to all of them but so far he has missed six and planned on being there for the seventh. It was ten thirty and since the recital wasn’t until six the girls didn’t have to be in the studio until one. Kassim made breakfast and woke her up. Miriam smiled as she rubbed her eyes and held onto Kassim. “Why aren’t you at work” she asked while yawning. Kassim smiled big and set her down in front of her plate of eggs and bacon “Because I took the day off to spend with you”. Her smile lit Kassim’s on fire as she turned and looked at him with those big brown eyes “Really? You didn’t work for me?” He nodded “yes now eat so you can bathe and go to practice”. She make little happy sounds as she chewed on her food and Kassim found brushing her hair while she ate almost relaxing.

Nothing was as stressful as this. It was one and he took Mariam to practice like he always did but unlike the past two weeks he actually went inside. They were one of the first people there to his surprise. Miriam tugged on his hand and spun herself around “Wait with me, nobody is here” she asked. He could never tell her no and he didn’t. He glanced around and found himself cringing as amber eyes blazed at him. The blonde crossed the room with all the grace a dancer could possess and with a sweet smile bend down to look at Miriam “Hello darling, is it okay if I talk to your big brother for a moment?” With a big smile that Kassim loathed at the moment she quickly nodded and let go of him. Ali stood up straight “Great, sir can I speak to you in my office?” Kassim nodded and followed him back across the dance floor to a door that opened and shut behind him all too quickly. He leaned back against it and stared as Ali went from calm to angry. “Two weeks! You buy me a drink, I take you home, we kiss and you leave then don’t show your face for two weeks?! You didn’t even have the nerve to come in and drop your sister off, you left her at the door” Ali yelled as hushed as he could. Kassim scratched the back of his head “listen it’s not like I didn’t wanna see you or anything I just, got held up at work”. Ali turned away from him, hands moving in dramatic gestures “You were held up at work my ass! You could have at least said Hi, or thank you! You’re so insensitive and rude!” That offended him and he grabbed Ali’s wrist turning him towards him again “Listen you have no idea what it is like to raise a child, have an abusive drunk of a father who hasn’t been home in days, and have three jobs. Do you think this isn’t hard for me?”

Ali wasn’t expecting this when he wanted to have a few choice words with Kassim. He didn’t expect for his voice to break and for tears to form but they did. Every time he saw Kassim he was either smiling or stoic, this was different all together. No he didn’t know much about him, but he did know they had feelings for one another. Kassim looked broken and all Ali wanted to do was fix him, he didn’t know how but he knew he had to. Kassim wiped violently at the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing, and Ali wrapped his arms around him. It made him blush just to touch the other man. Something just felt so right about having his body against Kassim’s, even in a time like this. He had a feeling in his chest that this is who he belonged with, and now that he sees true emotion on Kassim’s face he can’t help but love him. He sighed as he rested his face against Kassim’s shoulder, feeling them jerk as the other tried to stop crying. “I’m such a fucking loser” a broken voice came out as Ali felt Kassim’s body slowly relax. “I’m fucking crying in an office at a fucking dance studio with some fucking guy hugging me” was the next thing out of Kassim’s mouth as Ali stepped back. He grabbed a tissue from his desk and handed it to Kassim, who accepted it with a small smile. Ali sat on his desk and watched Kassim dry his eyes and blow his nose, he smiled “You can open up to me Kassim, I don’t judge you, that sounds like a really hard life”. Kassim threw away his tissue and say in one of the chairs in front of Ali “yeah I’m not the emotional breakdown type, that’s for the weak and I am not weak”. Ali sighed and stared “After their performance let me take you out”. Kassim looked up at him, those cat like eyes sent shivers down his spine and it only heated the air between them. “Not like, in a sexual way, just like, cause you look like you need some fun is all” He stammered as he blushed and looked away. Ali wasn’t the confident sexy type and he knew that, but he could at least try. A small smile came to Kassim’s lips as he looked down “Yeah that sounds chill actually, have to take Mariam home first though”. Ali nodded “I understand that much, I don’t mean to pry but, where do you live?” Kassim seemed to stiffen up at the question, as if he were embarrassed to answer. “I uh… we live in the West Balbadd Apartments” He said, Ali blinked slowly. He had heard of the place, they say it’s a complete slum and a mess, the kind of place that a guy like him should never go. “O-oh… Well I mean if that’s where you choose to live I can’t say much” Ali said awkwardly, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. Kassim stood up “it’s not by choice, I’ve lived there since my mother died but if it were up to me I’d work hard enough to get a real home for Miriam”. Ali stared as Kassim made his way to the door “I’ll be back in a few hours, you have a recital to practice for”. The door shut and Ali sat still, he had a lot to think about.


End file.
